Rumeurs
by Rieval
Summary: Et si le Docteur Gall avait eu raison ? Que se passeraitil si sa mort faisait jaser ? Epilogue pour The defiant oneDuel.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : _Rumeurs_

**Auteur** : Rieval

**Note 1** : voici encore une petite commande de mes coforumeuses (j'ai nommé Téli, Doc Weir, Corona, Lyanea and co.) Tout est de leur faute !

**Note 2** : ceux qui m'ont déjà lue, le savent, je fais dans la torture psychologique et – parfois – physique. C'est ce que nos amis américains appellent le H/C (hurt/comfort). Un personnage souffre – émotionnellement ou physiquement – et un autre le réconforte. Voilà ! Qu'on se le dise, pas de romance ici !

**Résumé** : Epiloque The défiant one/Duel. Enfin, c'est un peu plus qu'un épilogue, mais lisez, vous verrez bien !

**Rating** : Gén, Drama/Angst, PG 13.

**Disclaimer** : pas à moi, rien de rien, sauf peut être le sourire de Rodney (hey, on peut rêver, non ?)

**oOo**

**Première partie : Naissance d'une rumeur**

La rumeur commence souvent bêtement. Par une simple maladresse. Pas de vraie méchanceté derrière, non, plutôt de l'inconscience, ou plus simplement une erreur de jugement. Parfois une indiscrétion.

Bien sûr, les choses en restent rarement là. Les rumeurs demeurent rarement de petit filet d'eau, n'est-ce pas ? Non, la rumeur s'amplifie et grandit. Elle devient parfois un _scandale_, chez les Stars du show-biz, ou bien encore une _crise_, chez les politiciens.

Sur Atlantis, elle allait déboucher sur un _drame_.

**oOo**

**Laboratoire du Docteur Rodney McKay**

On pouvait entendre les cris de l'autre bout du couloir.

Sheppard s'écarta juste à temps pour laisser passer un Zelenka passablement furieux, jurant en tchèque. L'ingénieur releva ses lunettes sur son nez d'une main tremblante de colère et passa devant le Major sans lui adresser un regard.

Sheppard le suivi un moment des yeux puis se tourna vers l'entrée du laboratoire de McKay. Il passa prudemment la tête par la porte entrebâillée.

La pièce semblait avoir subi une sorte _d'attaque_.

Des éléments d'électroniques, deux ordinateurs portables éventrés, plusieurs tasses de café vides, des emballages de barres chocolatées gisaient pêle-mêle sur le large plan de travail qui se trouvait au milieu de la pièce. McKay n'était pas à proprement parler une fée du logis, mais son laboratoire était généralement à peu près _fréquentable_.

Sheppard se racla la gorge pour prévenir de sa présence. McKay ne leva pas les yeux de ce qu'il faisait et lui indiqua du doigt un objet rond et métallique reposant sur la table.

« Activez le. »

Juste ça. Pas un bonjour ou un s'il vous plaît. Pas même un regard.

Sheppard s'approcha de la table ou travaillait McKay. Celui-ci semblait complètement absorbé par son projet. Et apparemment cela durait depuis un petit moment. Le scientifique n'avait pas du rentrer dans ses quartiers depuis quelque temps. Il arborait une barbe de plusieurs jours et ses vêtements étaient fripés, comme s'il avait dormi dedans.

Sheppard jeta un coup d'œil à l'objet qu'il était sensé initialisé. Un disque couvert des longues lignes fluides qu'appréciaient tant les anciens. Apparemment inoffensif. Mais le Major savait que lorsqu'il était question d'équipement ancien, il fallait toujours se méfier des apparences.

Il allait demander à McKay quelle était, d'après lui, la fonction de cet engin quand celui-ci l'interpella.

« Alors, c'est fait. »

Il n'y avait pas d'inflexion dans la voix. Ni irritation, ni colère. Etrange. Rodney McKay était quelqu'un qui ne cachait jamais ses sentiments.

Il exposait tout, sans pudeur ou gène : explosions de colère, signes d'irritation – Sheppard sourit en repensant à tous les tic que McKay avaient pour exprimer son irritation : jouer avec ses doigts, les bras le long du corps, lever les yeux au ciel, soupirer bruyamment – jusqu'aux expressions de plaisir. Oui, de _plaisir_. Il fallait voir le docteur McKay à la cafétéria déguster l'équivalent athosien d'un brownie cuisiné par Taddly (1). Il poussait des petits gémissements à chaque bouchée et allait même jusqu'à se lécher chaque doigt après avoir englouti le dernier morceau du gâteau. Sheppard était certain qu'un orgasme ne lui aurait pas fait moins d'effet.

Et c'était pareil avec la peur ou l'excitation. Tout ce que McKay ressentait était toujours écrit sur son visage ou bien se trouvait relayé par ses expressions corporelles.

Et là, rien. McKay ressemblait à un automate. Une enveloppe vide. Et ça inquiétait Sheppard. En fait, ça inquiétait aussi Beckett qui lui en avait touché deux mots la veille au soir.

McKay était passé trois fois à l'infirmerie en moins de deux jours. Dont une, accompagné du docteur Zelenka.

Il y avait d'abord eu une large coupure sur son pouce gauche, causée par un petit tournevis. Rodney avait expliqué que sa main avait ripé et qu'il s'était entaillé le doigt. Puis une brûlure causée par un fer à souder. Rodney avait juste soupiré et haussé les épaules. Enfin, un malaise. Le docteur Zelenka l'avait trouvé par terre dans son laboratoire. Cette fois Rodney s'était laissé faire, mais avait disparu de l'infirmerie sans que Carson lui ait donné son feu vert. Le docteur avait découvert le lit vide et la perfusion de glucose défaite.

Beckett avait expliqué au Major que ce type d'incidents _domestiques_ étaient le plus souvent liés à de l'inattention et de la fatigue. Mais il lui avait aussi dit avoir trouvé McKay bizarre. « Renfermé » avait été son expression. Et s'il y avait une chose que le docteur Rodney McKay n'était pas c'était bien quelqu'un de « renfermé » ». Il disait ce qu'il avait sur le cœur lorsqu'il en ressentait le besoin ou l'envie – au grand dam de ces coéquipiers qui devaient bien souvent supporter ses jérémiades.

Sheppard avait décidé de découvrir ce qui se passait.

Il n'avait pas beaucoup vu McKay depuis leur équipée désastreuse sur bugplanète – c'est le nom que Ford avait donné à la planète où ils avaient rencontré un gentil wraith jouant les Robinson Crusöé (2) après avoir vu les petites lucioles voleter un peu partout.

Il faut dire qu'il avait passé deux jours à l'infirmerie.

Il leur avait fallu une vingtaine heures pour rentrer et ce délai avait été largement suffisant pour que sa blessure au bras s'infecte. Il ne se rappelait même plus l'arrivée sur Atlantis. Encore heureux qu'il avait demandé à McKay de partir avec Jumper 4 en compagnie de Ford et de Dunney (3).

Ils avaient récupéré les corps de Gall et d'Abhrams avant de partir. Il n'était pas question de les laisser sur cette foutue planète. Il y avait eu … autopsies. L'idée le fit frémir. C'était inévitable. Beckett ne s'y était pas opposé. Personne ne s'y était opposé. Ils n'avaient pas le choix : plus ils en sauraient sur les wraith et plus ils accumuleraient des avantages sur ces formidables adversaires.

Il y aurait une cérémonie bien sûr. Une sorte d'oraison funèbre. Plus tard.

Sheppard prit le petit engin dans les mains et se concentra un moment. Le buzz indiquant qu'il était activé retentit. Il le tendit à McKay. Ce dernier lui prit des mains et le posa devant lui. Il brancha l'un des ordinateurs portables sur le disque. Ses mains commencèrent à courir sur le clavier.

« Hehem, oui, et merci McKay, je vais beaucoup _mieux_. »

McKay qui avait déjà oublié que Sheppard était là, complètement concentré sur son projet, releva enfin la tête.

« Quoi ? »

Sheppard s'installa sur une des chaises qui se trouvaient près de la table de travail. Il portait son bras gauche en écharpe. Les yeux de Rodney se portèrent immédiatement sur la blessure du Major.

« Merci de vous enquérir de ma santé. »

McKay le fixa un moment avant de reprendre ses recherches.

« Je suis ravi de voir que vous allez bien, maintenant si vous pouviez me laisser, j'ai du travail. »

Sheppard n'y tenait plus. Il aurait voulu secouer le scientifique. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à la fin ? Okay. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Et qu'il trouve un moyen de sortir McKay de ce laboratoire.

« Allez, venez, accompagnez moi au mess, je suis sûr que Taddly nous a concoctés un de ses fameux petits plats, hum. »

« Non, merci. »

« Mccckkkaaayyy.» Sheppard prononçait son nom de manière accentué, sur un ton chantonnant, presque roucoulant.

Avec un bruyant soupir, McKay releva à nouveau la tête de son ordinateur. Il poussa sa chaise, se leva et se rendit à la porte d'entrée.

Yep. Gagné. Ca n'avait pas été si difficile que cela en fin de compte. Avec le sourire du chat qui a avalé la souris, Sheppard se leva à son tour et suivi McKay. Il passa devant ce dernier et Vlam ! La porte se referma derrière lui dès qu'il fut sorti !

McKay l'avait fichu dehors !

« McKay ! » Cette fois la voix n'avait rien de séductrice. Il se retenait à peine de donner des coups contre la porte.

« Major, je vous l'ai dit, je n'ai pas le temps. » La voix était étouffée par l'épaisseur de la porte.

Sheppard hésita un moment. Il avait une envie folle de tester le gène ancien et de forcer la porte avec. Mais il se retint.

« McKay, si vous ne r'ouvrez pas cette porte dans les cinq secondes, je … »

La porte s'ouvrit. McKay se tenait devant lui. Il avait l'air terrible. Les yeux cernés et rougis par le manque de sommeil, le visage pâle.

« Major. Je … je dois vraiment terminer ce travail ... »

Sheppard allait lui dire ce qu'il pensait de son attitude quand le scientifique rajouta quelque chose qui le stoppa net

« … _S'il vous plaît_. »

Il y avait comme une attente dans le ton de sa voix, de l'incertitude mais aussi de l'espoir. L'espoir que Sheppard comprendrait. C'est ce qui désarma Sheppard. Il bredouilla.

« Heu, oui, okay, bien sûr, alors plus tard, hein ? »

McKay hocha la tête et referma la porte, laissant le Major seul debout devant le laboratoire, l'air un peu décontenancé.

McKay l'avait _supplié_. Pas ces « oh je vous en prie » moqueurs qu'il lui lançait régulièrement lors de leurs échanges mi figue mi raisin. Non, il y avait quelque chose de vrai, comme de la douleur dans ce s'il vous plait.

Et ça, c'était vraiment _inquiétant_.

**oOo**

McKay posa sa tête contre la porte. Il entendit les pas de Sheppard s'éloigner et poussa un soupir.

Il se laissa tomber par terre, le dos contre le mur et posa sa tête sur ses genoux.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'arrête. Il restait peu de temps et il fallait que ce soit bouclé pour … pour...

Il ferma les yeux.

Il fallait juste qu'il finisse. Après, tout irait mieux. Tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

Il se releva et se remit au travail.

**oOo**

**Quartiers résidentiels, personnel scientifique**

Le jeune homme fixait la photo depuis maintenant plusieurs minutes.

Deux gamins et une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années souriaient à l'objectif.

Ils ne s'étaient retrouvés que depuis quelques années.

Trois ans. Ils avaient eu trois ans pour de nouveau se sentir _frères_. Il avait été surpris de voir combien ils se ressemblaient encore, malgré toutes ces années passées loin l'un de l'autre.

Brendan avait toujours aimé les étoiles et devenir astrophysicien avait répondu à ce désir de se rapprocher du ciel. Lui était devenu ingénieur. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'auraient jamais cru pouvoir un jour aller dans une autre galaxie.

Pégase. Mission Atlantis.

Ce qu'il avait considéré comme la plus fabuleuse aventure de toute son existence avait tourné au cauchemar.

Brendan était mort.

Il avait une fois de plus perdu son frère et cette fois il n'y aurait pas de retrouvailles miraculeuses.

**oOo**

**Bureau du Docteur Elisabeth Weir**

« Les premiers résultats ne sont pas des plus déterminants. »

Elisabeth se forçait à écouter Carson.

L'idée que deux membres de l'expédition étaient morts et qu'ils en profitaient pour obtenir des informations sur les wraith grâce à leur corps, la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle savait qu'ils n'avaient pas trop le choix. Qu'ils ne pouvaient pas – comment le Docteur Luey avait-il qualifié la situation, ah oui – ils ne pouvaient pas « gâcher une telle opportunité ».

Une opportunité. Comment la mort de deux jeunes gens pouvait-elle être une opportunité.

Elle reporta son attention sur le rapport que lui faisaient Carson et le Docteur Luey. Ce dernier avait mené les autopsies. Il confirmait que les wraith utilisaient une enzyme puissante pour faciliter ce qu'il appelait « le transfert de fluide vital ». Les deux corps en possédaient en grand nombre. Il était heureux de bénéficier de cette « source de matière première ».

Elle avait la nausée.

« Et la mort du Docteur Gall ? »

Luey s'arrêta net dans sa démonstration.

« Pardon ? »

« Le rapport du Docteur McKay précise qu'il s'est suicidé. »

« Oh, oui. Et bien en effet, la mort est consécutive à un coup de feu à bout portant, au niveau de la tempe droite. Mais il était déjà mort. Techniquement parlant en tous les cas. »

Elisabeth haussa les sourcils en signe d'interrogation.

« Que voulez vous dire ? »

Le Docteur Luey reprit sa démonstration.

« L'enzyme que les wraith dégage dans l'organisme qu'ils attaquent, détruit, à terme, tous les globules blancs (4), le rendant extrêmement fragile et incapable de combattre les infections. D'après ce que j'ai pu observer, ce processus est irréversible. Combiné avec la perte de fluide vital consécutive à sa rencontre avec le wraith, je pense pouvoir dire que le docteur Gall, même si nous avions pu le rapatrier, n'aurait pas survécu plus d'une dizaine de jours. »

« N'est-ce pas un peu curieux ? Je veux dire, les wraith ont besoin d'une nourriture … en forme, si vous me permettez l'expression. Alors pourquoi les empoisonner de la sorte ? »

Luey secoua la tête.

« Non, il ne s'agit pas à proprement parler d'empoisonnement. Par ailleurs, le processus est juste utile pour rendre le transfert possible. Il y a gros à parier que l'être humain soumis à cette terrible _expérience_, ne survit pas plus d'une quinzaine de jours. Ce qui est largement suffisant pour que le wraith se nourrisse de toute sa force. »

Elisabeth soupira.

« Bien. Il s'agit donc d'un suicide. »

« Je suppose, oui. »

Elisabeth fixa l'homme, la bouche ouverte.

« Comment ça vous « supposez » ? Que voulez vous dire par là ? »

« Docteur, je ne suis pas médecin légiste, mais biologiste. Je suis capable de vous dire _de quoi_ le docteur Grams est mort, mais pas _comment_ c'est arrivé. »

Elisabeth se tourna vers Carson qui était resté silencieux.

« Carson, votre avis ? »

Il la regarda un moment avant de lui répondre.

« Elisabeth, si Rodney dit que Brendan s'est tiré une balle dans la tête, alors, je crois que Brendan s'est tiré une balle dans la tête. »

Elisabeth sourit. Il avait raison, il y avait eu assez de drame pour cette mission. Brendan Gall s'était suicidé.

« Bien messieurs, tenez moi au courant si vous avez du nouveau. » Ils allaient sortir lorsqu'elle les interpella. « Oh, quand pourrons nous procéder, vous savez, à une levée de corps ? »

« Hum, d'ici quelques jours. »

« Bien, tenez moi informée. »

Ils sortirent.

A peine dehors, Carson interpella violemment Luey.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de lui raconter ça ? »

« Ca ? Ca quoi ? De quoi parlez vous ? »

Carson leva les yeux au ciel.

« Vous savez très bien de quoi je parle. Votre petit : « pt'et bien que oui, pt'et bien que non ». Vous avez carrément laissé entendre que Rodney avait menti ! »

« Oui, et bien c'est peut être bien le cas, qui peut savoir ! »

Carson observait son collègue, bouche bée.

« Comment pouvez vous penser une seule minute que Rodney McKay ait pu … »

« Quoi, se débarrasser d'un collègue « gênant » ? C'est exactement ce que je pense, Docteur Beckett. »

« Un collègue « gênant » ? Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? »

Luey s'anima.

« Je parle de votre _merveilleux_ Docteur McKay, Monsieur « je suis la septième merveille du monde ». Gall devait lui faire de l'ombre et McKay n'est pas du genre à supporter la compétition. Vous voulez que je vous dise : je crois que ce wraith a été une vraie aubaine. »

Carson était si choqué qu'il resta sans voix. Le docteur Luey interpréta son silence comme une sorte d'abdication : ainsi, Beckett lui aussi avait des doutes !

Lorsque Carson recouvrit ses esprits, ce fut pour voir le Docteur Luey disparaître dans l'un de couloirs, conduisant aux laboratoires de recherche.

Il se demanda un moment s'il ne devrait pas toucher deux mots de cette conversation à Elisabeth, puis se ravisa. Rodney avait déjà ses propres fantômes à combattre, il n'allait pas aggraver la situation en évoquant les délires d'un de ses _charmants_ collègues.

En revanche, il faudrait qu'il ait à l'œil le collègue en question. Il retourna dans son bureau.

**TBC**

(1) Taddly est une athosienne – une super cuisinière – dont je vais faire un personnage récurrent (voir « Vous aimez les fêtes foraines ?»).

(2) Pas moyen de savoir si cette planète à un numéro, donc je me suis décidée à lui donner un nom. Comme Ford aime à nommer les choses, je lui ai donné cette opportunité.

(3) Il sont quatre avec Teyla, Markham et Ford dans le second jumper, j'ignore qui est le numéro quatre, alors je lui donne à lui aussi un petit nom (il convient très bien à un perso. que j'ai déjà utilisé dans « Hey, Kitty ! »).

(4) Je ne suis pas médecin, alors bon, j'invente un peu, désolée !


	2. Chapter 2

**Seconde partie : Propagation de la rumeur**

La rumeur est comme un incendie de forêt. Elle commence par un tout « petit rien ». Un indice, un détail qui ne colle pas, une interrogation laissée trop longtemps en suspens.

Lors d'un incendie de forêt, le feu se propage le plus souvent grâce à des « facteurs favorables ». Il en va de même pour la rumeur. Elle a besoin, pour grandir, de haine, de passion, de jalousie. Ou tout simplement de bêtise.

Ce fut pareil sur Atlantis.

**oOo**

**Cafétéria**

Il s'était levé tôt. Il avait voulu se mettre au travail le plus rapidement possible. Se plonger dans le boulot lui permettrait de ne pas _penser_.

Cela faisait bientôt 5 heures qu'il bossait. Il regarda sa montre. Midi dix. Il devrait peut-être aller manger quelque chose.

A cette heure là, la cafétéria était bondée. Il prit un plateau et se glissa dans la file d'attente devant le buffet. L'imposante athosienne qui leur servait de cuisinière, lui adressa un sourire chaleureux.

Il finit par trouver une place libre. Il examina un moment ce qu'il y avait sur son plateau. Il était incapable de manger. La seule idée de se nourrir le rendait nauséeux. Son frère avait servi de _nourriture_ lui aussi. Il repoussa l'assiette et reporta son attention sur son pack de jus de fruit.

Il le but à petites gorgées.

Autour de lui, les gens allaient et venaient. Scientifiques, civils et militaires. Il resta un moment à les observer. Il avait presque l'impression d'être un étranger parmi eux. Il allait se lever lorsqu'une phrase attira son attention.

Quatre soldats discutaient à la table derrière lui.

«… McKay se serait débarrassé de lui. »

« Putain ! C'est sûr ? » La voix derrière lui émit un long sifflement « J'aurais jamais cru ça. »

« Ouais. Il paraîtrait que le pauvre gars, c'était quoi son nom ? »

« Heu, Graham, je crois ? »

« Hum, bah, il paraît qu'il n'est pas mort tout _seul_, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. McKay l'aurait un peu _aidé_.»

« Bah, pourquoi, il aurait fait ça ? Ce mec, c'est le petit génie de la base, non ? »

« Justement, il paraît que ce type, Graham, avait découvert un truc. McKay voulait lui piquer sa découverte. »

« Ca collerait avec ce que nous a raconté Dunney. Il a voyagé avec le Lieutenant Ford et McKay au retour. Y'avait aussi les deux macchabées derrière, dans la soute. Et bien, le brave Docteur n'a pas desserré les dents de tout le voyage. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Paraît que même le Lieutenant Ford était gêné. Et pourtant lui, il bosse régulièrement avec McKay ! Moi, ça me ferait froid dans le dos de partir en mission avec un type comme ça. »

« Ouais, ça c'est sûr. Hey, je vous ai dit qu'on organisait une partie de … »

La conversation perdit de sa netteté. Les quatre jeunes soldats se levèrent et quittèrent la cafétéria.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup au plexus. Il ne pouvait plus respirer. Il lui semblait qu'il suffoquait.

Il s'était trompé. Brendan n'avait pas été tué par le wraith, non la vérité était encore plus ignoble : c'était un humain qui était responsable.

Rodney McKay.

McKay, le tout puissant chef de l'équipe d'astrophysiciens, était responsable de la mort de son frère.

Il se leva et rejoignit la sortie, après avoir bousculé plusieurs personnes.

Il avait besoin d'air.

Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse à ce qu'il allait faire maintenant qu'il savait la vérité.

**oOo**

**Laboratoire de recherche**

**Equipe du Docteur Radeck Zelenka**

McKay entra en trombe dans le laboratoire. Il chercha un moment Zelenka du regard puis se dirigea vers lui.

Il agita un papier devant le nez de l'ingénieur.

« J'ai besoin que vous me _retrouviez_ ces données. »

Le docteur Zelenka prit le document et le parcouru rapidement. Il leva ensuite els yeux vers McKay. Il avait un air terrible, comme quelqu'un de malade. Son teint était presque blanc. Il ressemblait à un _drogué_. Zelenka avait eu un ami à la fac qui ressemblait à ça. Václav. Il avait pris l'habitude de prendre des excitants, pour tenir le choc des examens.

McKay semblait incapable de rester immobile. Ils se tordaient les mains et ses yeux n'arrêtaient pas de bouger.

Zelenka savait où trouver ces calculs. Il soupira. Il devait prendre une décision, la bonne décision pour son ami.

« Non. » Il rendit le document à McKay.

« Zelenka ! Je ne vous ai pas demandé si vous _accepteriez_ de me donner ces informations, je vous demande de le faire, un point c'est tout. » Sa voix était froide, mais Radeck pouvait discerner un tremblement.

Il secoua la tête. Il ne voulait pas que Rodney finisse comme Václav.

« Non. Vous allez d'abord prendre une bonne nuit de repos, un repas chaud. Ensuite, nous en reparlerons. » Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, bien décidé à tenir tête à l'astrophysicien.

Il cru un instant que Rodney allait exploser. C'est ce qu'aurait fait le Rodney McKay qu'il connaissait.

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

McKay le fixa un moment, puis il sortit du laboratoire, sans un mot.

**oOo**

**Laboratoire du Docteur Rodney McKay**

Rodney retourna immédiatement dans son laboratoire. Il faudrait qu'il fasse tous les calculs, seul. Cela lui prendrait un bon moment. Quelle perte de temps !

Ils ne comprenaient pas, aucun d'eux ne comprenaient. Ce travail était important. Il fallait qu'il le mène à son terme.

Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas juste lui donner ce dont il avait besoin, et le laisser tranquille ?

Il était harcelé par les appels du Major Sheppard et Carson était venu le déranger dans son labo, au moins trois fois.

Il ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit immédiatement. Non, il ne fallait pas qu'il dorme. Il se leva pour se faire du café. Il ouvrit le placard où il entreposait ses « réserves personnelles » de la précieuse boisson. Vide.

Rodney soupira. Il regarda sa montre. 22:37. Parfait. A cette heure, la cafétéria serait déserte.

**oOo**

**Quartiers résidentiels, personnel scientifique**

Il serrait le papier entre ses doigts. Il l'avait récupéré sur le bureau de Zelenka.

Il avait reconnu immédiatement les calculs. C'était lui qui les avait faits. Pour Brendan.

Ils avaient raison. McKay avait volé son travail. Et il l'avait certainement aussi tué.

Il était plus déterminé que jamais. En fait, tout était prêt. Cela n'avait pas été très difficile. Il connaissait l'endroit comme sa poche. Il y avait passé assez de temps pour ça.

Il vérifia une dernière fois le contenu de son sac. Subtiliser le sédatif avait été un vrai challenge. Il fit rouler les ampoules entre ses doigts, puis les rangea soigneusement.

Il cala le sac entre les roues du chariot. Ils l'utilisaient pour transporter du matériel. Cela conviendrait parfaitement. Et puis, tout le monde sur Atlantis était habitué à voir quelqu'un déambuler avec un de ces chariots. Personne ne poserait de question.

Il était prêt. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

**oOo**

**Cafétéria**

Rodney avait eu raison. La cafétéria était presque vide.

Il se faufila derrière le comptoir et subtilisa deux paquets de café. Il ignorait s'ils en avaient encore beaucoup en réserve. L'important c'était que _lui_ en ait assez pour finir son projet.

Il allait repartir ses paquets calés sous le bras, quand il fut interpellé par quelqu'un.

« Docteur McKay ? »

Rodney se retourna, tentant de cacher le café derrière son dos.

Un jeune homme se tenait là. Il le connaissait c'était un des ingénieurs qui travaillaient avec Zelenka. Kevin ou Melvin. Quelque chose comme ça.

« Heu, oui, écoutez je suis un peu pressé, donc, quoique ce soit, je suis sûr que cela peut attendre. »

Rodney allait sortir de la cafétéria lorsqu'il senti une brûlure à l'épaule droite. Il poussa un petit cri et porta instinctivement sa main à son épaule. Il y avait quelque chose de _fichée_ dedans. Il tira et regarda ce qui se trouvait dans sa main. Une seringue. Il leva les yeux vers le jeune homme et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais il tomba à genoux, faisant tomber ses précieux colis. Il lâcha la seringue qui roula sous une des tables. Ses yeux refusèrent de rester ouverts plus longtemps.

Quoiqu'il y ait eu dans cette seringue son action était rapide.

**oOo**

**Infirmerie**

Sheppard se sentait misérable. Non, en fait il se sentait tellement mal, que le terme misérable ne couvrait pas l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Sa tête allait certainement exploser. C'était évident : sinon pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'elle avait doublé de volume !

Il arriva à l'infirmerie à petite vitesse. Il s'était réveillé dans cet état. Et bien qu'il n'aime pas particulièrement l'idée de devoir passer entre les mains du docteur Beckett – non vraiment, elles étaient toujours glacées ! C'étaient franchement désagréable – il s'était résolu à venir voir le bon docteur.

Beckett qui était en train de discuter son assistante, Sandra et la petite infirmière rouquine, Célia, poussa une petite expression toute médicale en le voyant. « Oulala. »

« Oui, oulala. Bon sang, doc' ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces anti douleurs que vous m'avez donné ? J'ai l'impression qu'ils vont me tuer plus vite que l'infection. »

Beckett le fit s'allonger. Il ordonna à Célia de faire une prise de sang, puis vérifia ses signes vitaux.

John frissonna. Il fallait s'en douter : les mains de Carson étaient froides.

Il endura silencieusement, les différents examens.

« Bon je crois que je devine ce qui ne va pas. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais vous faire une petite injection de … »

« NON ! Doc' je suis désolé, mais si je suis dans cet état, c'est à cause d'une « petite injection », une petite injection dont vous êtes, dois-je le rappeler, responsable. »

Carson secoua la tête un instant, la seringue en l'air.

« Voyons Major, cessez de vous comporter comme un gamin. Je vous assure que ce produit va vous soulager. »

John ne quittait pas la seringue des yeux. Comme à son habitude, Carson la maniait comme s'il s'agissait d'un simple stylo, avec nonchalance. Et comme d'habitude, il n'attendit pas que son patient soit prêt pour le piquer

« Voilààààà. »

« Ouch, ouch, ouch. Non de … » John parvint à retenir le juron.

« Allez, ce n'est rien, dans quelques minutes vous irez beaucoup mieux. Je crois que vous nous avez fait une petite réaction avec l'anti-douleur. Rien de plus. Vous serez sur pied en un rien de temps.» Il lui tapota l'épaule et rejoignit Sandra.

C'est vrai qu'il se sentait déjà mieux. Un peu déconnecté, mais mieux. Il se renfonça dans le lit et ferma les yeux. Qu'il rouvrit presque aussitôt. Quelqu'un venait de crier dans sa radio.

/_Major !_/ (5)

Il porta sa main à la radio.

« Teyla ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Carson s'était rapproché et avant qu'il ait le temps de faire quoique ce soit, ce dernier lui ôtait sa radio.

« Je suis désolé, mais à moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'une urgence, le Major Sheppard est bloqué à l'infirmerie pour … QUOI ! Vous avez prévenue Elisabeth … » Il s'éloigna du lit où reposait Sheppard.

John fit signe de vouloir se lever. « Doc, que se passe t-il ? »

Carson le fit taire de la main. Il continuait à discuter avec Teyla. L'air qu'il avait sur le visage ne faisait rien pour rassurer John.

« Vous avez quoi, oh … Comment ? … Heu, oui, amenez là nous immédiatement, nous pourrons peut-être trouver quelque chose et … Hey ! »

John venait de lui arracher la radio.

« Major ! »

Cette fois c'est Sheppard qui lui intima l'ordre de rester silencieux.

« Teyla. »

/_Major ? Le docteur Beckett m'a dit que _…/

« Oui, oui, je sais. Teyla, que se passe-t-il ? »

/_C'est le docteur McKay. Il a disparu_./

**TBC**

(5) Les phrases entre /_italique_/ indiquent des communications radio.


	3. Chapter 3

**Troisième partie : Des effets de la rumeur**

La rumeur n'est pas _mauvaise_ en soi. Ce n'est après tout qu'une simple information. Laissée à l'état brut, elle reste inoffensive. Mais la rumeur repose avant tout sur de l'émotion. L'information est ainsi « subjectivée ».

La rumeur ne peut souvent être démentie, car la démentir ne fait que la renforcer.

Ceux qui croyant bien faire, tentent de rétablir la vérité, en _objectivant_ les faits en sont généralement pour leur frais : cette objectivation des faits a posterioriest souvent inopérante. Car c'est alors que naît le _soupçon_. Le sentiment que l'on dissimule, que l'on cherche à blanchir les faits, à étouffer la vérité. L'impression d'injustice grandit.

Pourquoi en serait-il allé autrement sur Atlantis ?

**oOo**

**Quelque part dans la Cité**

Rodney était trempé. L'eau pénétrait sous ses vêtements, il n'avait plus un centimètre de peau sèche. Il avait l'impression que l'eau se glissait même _sous_ sa peau. Et bien sûr, Kolya leur interdisait tout bonnement de … _Kolya_ !

L'idée que le commandant Génii soit dans le coin termina de le réveiller.

Il ouvrit les yeux et essaya de se relever. Il n'était pas sur une des plateformes. Et l'eau ne tombait pas du ciel. En fait, il était tout bonnement assis dedans. Il ne savait pas où il était, mais il y faisait nuit noire. Il tenta de se lever, en se mettant tout d'abord à genoux.

Clink, clink, clinK.

Rodney sentit la panique le gagner. Il retenta l'expérience, en levant ses bras.

Clink, clink.

Ses mouvements étaient accompagnés d'un bruit étrange. Il était attaché. Et d'après les bruits que faisaient ses liens il s'agissait de _chaînes_.

Okayyyy. Il prit une large inspiration. Il devait rester calme.

Il chercha à tâtons à quoi les chaînes étaient reliées. A quatre pattes, sa main devant lui, il arpenta le petit espace autour de lui. Les chaînes ne lui laissaient pas beaucoup de jeu. Il ne pouvait même pas se tenir debout. Il finit par trouver un anneau en fer, soudé au sol.

Il se rassit. Où était-il ? Et qui l'avait amené ici ?

Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsque la pièce fut soudainement illuminée. Il porta ses mains à ses yeux pour se protéger contre l'éclat de la lumière. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et finit par regarder autour de lui.

Il se trouvait au centre d'une sorte de cuve, non, plutôt d'une espèce de piscine. Les bords étaient hauts et le fond était dessiné en dénivelé. Rodney n'en voyait pas le fond qui se trouvait dans une zone plongée dans le noir. Elle devait faire approximativement 10 mètre sur 3, mais c'était difficile à dire avec exactitude vue qu'il ne pouvait pas voir ou s'arrêtait la cuve.

« Hey, il y a quelqu'un. » Personne ne lui répondit.

Il examina les chaînes. Solides. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il s'en débarrasse.

Il finit par s'allonger, du mieux qu'il put, en chien de fusil. Il ne comprenait pas : il était sur Atlantis, comment quelque chose comme ça pouvait-il arriver ici ? Qui pouvait lui en vouloir ? Peut-être était-ce juste une _blague_ ? Ouais, une blague de trèèèès mauvais goût.

Il fallait qu'il organise ses pensées. Il ferma les yeux. Il se souvenait s'être rendu à la cafétéria pour … pour aller chercher du café, oui, c'était ça, et après, après, bon sang, sa tête ressemblait à une passoire, après, il y avait eu, quelqu'un, il avait rencontré quelqu'un et … et …

Le trou noir.

Il se recroquevilla davantage sur lui même, espérant que quelqu'un allait se rendre compte rapidement de sa disparition, quand il entendit un bruit. Un bruit facilement identifiable.

Celui de l'eau.

Il se remit en position assise. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. L'eau montait.

« Alors, prêt à affronter le _jugement de Dieu_ ? »

Rodney se retourna vers la voix. Un jeune homme se tenait accroupi devant la piscine, à quelques mètres de lui. Il le reconnu immédiatement. C'était celui qu'il avait croisé à la cafétéria.

_Jugement de Dieu_. Cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

« Qui êtes vous ? Et que signifie tout ceci ? » Il fit un geste de la main indiquant ses chaînes.

« Cela signifie Docteur McKay, que vous êtes ici pour être _jugé_. »

« Jugé ? Mais de quoi parlez vous ? Ecoutez relâchez moi immédiatement ou … »

« Ou quoi Docteur ? Vous me tirerez dessus lorsque j'aurais le dos tourné ? C'est votre technique, non, abattre un homme de sang froid lorsqu'il ne peut pas se défendre ? » La voix du jeune homme était montée d'un cran sous le coup de sa brusque colère.

McKay le fixait les yeux emplis d'incompréhension. Et de peur.

C'était parfait, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait ? Lui faire peur ? Il l'avait amené ici juste pour lui donner une petite leçon. Mais maintenant qu'il était là, à sa merci, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Brendan. Brendan avait droit à la vérité sur ce qui lui était arrivé.

Il examina un moment l'eau qui montait. Il connaissait bien ce phénomène. Il avait passé des jours à l'étudier avec son frère.

Ils étaient tombés sur cette salle par hasard lorsqu'ils avaient fait le tour de la Cité pour évaluer les dégâts après la tempête. Sa finalité n'était pas très claire. Il pensait qu'il s'agissait d'une salle où les anciens testaient les effets de la marée. Un intéressant mécanisme permettait de régler le flux et le reflux de l'eau.

Rodney déglutit. « Ecoutez, … »

« Kevin. Kevin Balmont. »

« Heu, oui, bien, Kevin, je ... J'ignore ce que vous croyez que j'ai fait mais … »

Kevin explosa. « CE QUE JE CROIS QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT ! Mais je ne crois rien, je _sais_. Et bientôt tout Atlantis saura aussi. Parce que vous allez _avouer_. »

Rodney observait le jeune homme qui allait et venait sur les bords de la pseudo piscine, et qui se parlait à lui-même. Un jeune homme qui n'avait pas l'air tout à fait sain.

Autour de lui, l'eau continuait à monter. Il en avait jusqu'aux chevilles.

Balmont se dirigea vers un des coins de la salle. Il en revint avec une caméra et un trépied. Il avait pensé filmer le « merveilleux » Docteur Rodney en train de faire trempette et de hurler « au secours », mais maintenant il y avait tellement mieux à faire.

Il allait filmer sa confession.

Et son exécution.

**oOo**

**Bureau du Docteur Elisabeth Weir**

Sheppard arriva, soutenu par Beckett, à la réunion organisée en urgence par Elisabeth. Le sergent Bates se trouvait déjà là, ainsi que Teyla et le docteur Zelenka.

Carson l'aida à s'asseoir.

« Major, vous seriez mieux … »

John l'interrompit immédiatement, en se tournant vers Elisabeth.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous savez ? » Il était inquiet. Quelque chose lui disait que vu l'état d'esprit dans lequel se trouvait McKay la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, il fallait s'attendre au pire, et si … Non, il n'aurait jamais fait ça. Ce n'était pas dans son tempérament.

McKay n'était pas du genre suicidaire. Il _s'aimait_ trop pour ça.

Elisabeth soupira. « Le docteur Zelenka a découvert son labo vide. »

Le tchèque l'interrompit. « Je l'ai cherché partout. Je veux dire, partout où il pourrait être : les laboratoires, le hangar à jumper. Rien. Je dois dire que je suis un peu inquiet pour lui, à cause de ce qui se dit. » Il s'arrêta l'air un peu gêné.

« Comment ça à cause de ce qui se dit ? » Sheppard ouvrait de grands yeux. Autour de lui, tout le monde se mit soudain à regarder ses pieds. Sauf Bates.

« Monsieur, il y a des _rumeurs_ qui circulent. »

« Des rumeurs ? Quel type de rumeur ? »

« Des rumeurs sur le décès du docteur Gall. Les choses ne sont pas très claire, Monsieur. »

« Pourriez vous me définir « pas très clair » ? »

« John, certaines personnes pensent que le décès de Brendan Gall est suspect et … »

Sheppard se tourna vers Elisabeth.

« Et ces personnes pensent que … » Il réalisa soudain où ils voulaient tous en venir.

« Foutaises ! Comment pouvez vous pensez une minute que McKay ait quoi que ce soit à voir avec la mort de Gall ? C'est moi qui lui ait dit de lui donner une arme dès qu'il pourrait en tenir une, au cas où je ne reviendrais pas.»

Elisabeth posa sa main sur son épaule. « Oui, John nous le savons, mais nous ne pourrons jamais prouver ce qui s'est réellement passé la bas. Et, certaines personnes ont du ressentiment pour le docteur McKay ce qui … »

« Du ressentiment ? De la jalousie oui. Des noms. Donnez moi juste quelques noms et je vais vous régler ça … »

« Ca suffit. » Ils se tournèrent tous vers Teyla.

« Je crois que nous oublions quelle est notre priorité. Retrouvez le docteur McKay _sain et sauf_. »

Sheppard se passa une main dans les cheveux. « Oui, bien sûr vous avez raison. »

« Bien. La seringue que nous avons trouvée … »

« Une seringue ? Quelle seringue ? » Sheppard avait l'impression de nager en plein brouillard, tant il lui manquait tellement d'informations sur ce qui se passait depuis son retour

« Oh, oui, Taddly la cuisinière a trouvé une seringue par terre dans la cafétéria en reprenant son service. Et comme nous pensons que McKay s'y trouvait hier soir, il y a de fortes chances pour que quelqu'un l'ait drogué. »

« Heu, qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que Rodney se trouvait dans la cafétéria ? je croyais que personne ne l'avait vu ?» Sheppard ne nageait plus, il se noyait.

« Oh, oui, bien sûr. Et bien Taddly a aussi trouvé ceci par terre. » Elisabeth sorti deux paquets de 3 kgs de café en grains.

«Du café ? »

«Oui. » Elisabeth sourit. Sheppard secoua la tête.

« Okay, disons que c'est lui qui venait de commettre ce menu larcin. Qu'est-ce que vous avez tiré de la seringue ? »

« Taddly l'a immédiatement apportée à Teyla. » Répondit Carson. « Je l'ai confié à Sandra, pour voir si on peu trouver quelque chose. » Carson avait l'air sûr de lui.

« Heu, Doc', je ne voudrais pas vous vexer, mais en quoi un docteur en médecine pourrait-il nous éclairer ? »

Beckett lui sourit. « Tout d'abord, nous allons identifier si quelqu'un a été piqué avec et ce qu'elle contient. Et dans un second temps nous allons voir si nous pouvons trouver une empreinte. Si c'est le cas, cela simplifiera grandement notre travail. Tous les membres d'Atlantis sont fichés. Il ne nous restera qu'à … » Sa radio se mit en route.

« Oui Sandra … huhu, oui, nous nous en doutions un peu …Hu, qui ? Balmont ? Non ça ne me dit … »

« Kevin Balmont ! C'est un des ingénieurs qui travaillent avec moi. » Le docteur Zelenka s'était levé d'un bond.

**oOo**

**Quelque part dans la Cité**

Rodney recracha en toussant toute l'eau qu'il avait avalé. Il était exténué.

C'était la troisième fois que Balmont le « noyait ». A chaque fois, il laissait l'eau monter un peu plus vite, à chaque fois, il le laissait se débattre un peu plus longtemps, à la limite de la suffocation.

Et il filmait tout.

Il lui posait toujours la même question : « avez-vous tué le docteur Brendan Gall ? »

C'était une question qu'il ne s'était pas posé. Pas réellement. Il avait voulu rendre un dernier hommage au jeune scientifique et il s'était mis au travail sans attendre. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'analyser ce qui s'était passé sur cette fichue planète.

Maintenant il l'avait. Et plus il y pensait, plus il se demandait s'il ne l'avait pas effectivement _tué_. Oh, pas en lui tirant dessus, non. Mais il était responsable de sa mort. Sa soif de découverte l'avait conduit à la négligence : il n'avait même pas réfléchi au fait qu'un wraith puisse avoir été encore en vie. Il connaissait pourtant leur exceptionnelle pouvoir de régénération, combinée avec l'hibernation, cela aurait du lui sauter aux yeux, mais non, il fallait qu'il entre dans ce vaisseau à tout prix.

Et le prix avait été élevé. La vie de deux hommes.

Et puis après, il avait eu tellement envie de sortir et de porter secours au Major qu'il n'était pas vraiment resté _auprès_ de Gall. Il n'était pas resté à ses côtés. Où était-il lorsqu'il avait appuyé sur la détente : dans le couloir, à guetter je ne sais quoi ! S'il avait été plus attentif, il aurait pu éviter son geste.

Bon sang, pourquoi avait-il écouté le Major ? Pourquoi lui avait-il donné une arme ? Balmont avait raison, il avait voulu se débarrasser du fardeau que le jeune homme représentait pour pouvoir rejoindre Sheppard.

Il l'avait tué.

« Je …Je l'ai tué. » Sa voix était rauque à force de tousser et de crachoter.

Enfin. C'était fini. Brendan pourrait reposer en paix.

Balmont se leva. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme qui avait _tué_ son frère. McKay continuait à tousser et il répétait sans cesse : « je l'ai tué », comme une litanie.

Il se dirigea vers le panneau de contrôle de l'arrivée d'eau et la régla au minimum. Il faudrait environ une heure pour que la cuve soit pleine.

D'ici là, le docteur McKay serait mort.

**oOo**

**Laboratoire de recherche**

**Equipe du Docteur Radeck Zelenka**

Dès qu'il fut entré, Zelenka fit taire tout le monde. « Ecoutez moi, c'est très important. Nous devons savoir si l'un d'entre vous sait où se trouve Kevin. »

Plusieurs têtes se secouèrent. Une petite voix surgit. « Je pense qu'il doit être dans la salle bleue. Il y passe beaucoup de temps ces derniers temps. »

« La salle bleue ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » Sheppard n'était pas tout à fait réveillé mais il avait insisté pour rester avec l'équipe. Les biologistes avaient découvert du sang, celui de Rodney, dans la seringue qui avait contenu un puissant sédatif. Ils avaient aussi réussi à identifier une empreinte partielle. Il ne faisait désormais plus de doute que McKay avait été kidnappé par ce Balmont.

« C'est une pièce que nous avons découverte il y a quelques temps maintenant, elle devait vraisemblablement servir à des tests sur les forces hydrauliques. Venez je vais vous y conduire. »

« Bates, Carson, vous êtes avec moi. Inutile de nous rendre là-bas en bataillon. Teyla essayez de voir si vous trouvez ce Balmont, il aura peut-être déjà quitté la place, on ne sait jamais. »

Ils sortirent tous, précédés de Zelenka.

**oOo**

**Quelque part dans la Cité**

Arrivés près de la fameuse salle bleue, Sheppard fit signe à Zelenka et à Carson de rester en arrière, puis Bates et lui, Beretta aux poings, entrèrent dans le couloir qui menait à la pièce où, ils espéraient, se trouvait McKay.

Ils entendirent bientôt des voix. Ou plutôt une voix. Certainement celle de Balmont.

Sheppard fit signe à Bates de se placer à gauche de la porte d'entrée. Il se plaça quant à lui sur la droite. Ils entrèrent tous les deux à « trois ».

« Balmont, c'est fini, vous … » John ne finit pas sa phrase. Il venait d'apercevoir McKay au fond de la cuve. On pouvait distinguer les chaînes qui le retenaient sous l'eau. Il ne bougeait plus.

Bates avait facilement réussi à restreindre le jeune homme, que la surprise avait rendu muet.

Sheppard sauta dans la piscine. L'eau était glacée et lui arrivait à la taille.

« Zelenka ! »

Il plongea la tête dans l'eau et tenta de faire céder les chaînes, mais rien n'y fit. Il refit surface pour reprendre sa respiration et aperçu brièvement Zelenka qui manipulait des manettes sur le mur. Il replongea et cette fois décida d'utiliser son arme. Malheureusement, il ne parvenait pas à déloger suffisamment le corps inerte de Rodney. Il pouvait sentir le niveau de l'eau baisser rapidement.

Dès que le niveau fut suffisant pour déloger la tête de Rodney, il commença, tant bien que mal le bouche à bouche. Il entendit un plouf. Carson venait de le rejoindre.

Ils firent du CPR jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'équipe médicale, qui armée d'une pince, libéra Rodney.

Sheppard les aida à hisser son corps hors de l'eau. Il fut ensuite immédiatement emmené par Beckett. John pouvait entendre le bruit des palettes et le cri de Carson « Chargez, dégagez ! ». Il ne se détendit que lorsqu'il entendit enfin, le bipbip du moniteur, indiquant qu'ils avaient réussi à récupérer McKay.

Il se tourna vers le jeune homme. Bates lui avait attaché les mains derrière le dos avec des liens en plastique.

« Pourquoi ? » John voulait savoir. Il voulait comprendre.

« Il a tué mon frère. Il fallait qu'il paye pour ça.»

Sheppard fit un signe de la main à Bates qui sortit avec son prisonnier, le laissant seul, avec les chaînes qui avaient servi à entraver Rodney dans ses mains.

**oOo**

**Infirmerie**

Ils avaient perdu deux fois son cœur sur le chemin de l'infirmerie. Mais Rodney avait tenu bon. Ils ne savaient pas exactement combien de temps il était resté sans oxygène, alors Carson les avait prévenus du scénario le plus grave : dommages cérébraux.

Imaginer Rodney McKay diminué mentalement était au-dessus des forces du Major.

Il était resté une bonne partie de la nuit auprès de McKay.

Il avait aussi assisté à l'interrogatoire de Balmont. En tant que simple observateur. Elisabeth avait posé les questions.

Kevin Balmont était persuadé que McKay avait tué son frère. Ou plutôt son demi-frère, Brendan Gall. John secoua la tête. Comment avait-on pu en arriver là ?

Sous prétexte que McKay n'était pas des plus sociables, qu'il s'était enfermé dans son labo juste après leur retour … John tenait un papier froissé dans ses mains. Des calculs de télémétrie (7).

C'est ce papier qui avait finalement été le dernier « indice » comme leur avait dit froidement Balmont. La preuve de la _duplicité_ du docteur McKay.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux. Les propos aigris d'un scientifique jaloux, les propos déplacés de quelques soldats et un morceau de papier avaient failli faire tuer un homme.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Rodney. Il était toujours sous respirateur artificiel et sa température était encore un peu basse du fait de la forte hypothermie qu'il avait subie.

Ils attendaient tous qu'il se réveille maintenant.

Sheppard ferma les yeux un moment et posa sa tête contre le mur. Quelque chose le réveilla en sursaut. Un bruit. Un gémissement ?

Deux yeux bleus le fixaient avec intensité. Des yeux visiblement emplis de peur.

Bon sang ! « Carson ! Carson ! Shhhh. Ca va aller Rodney, pas de panique. C'est juste le respirateur, ne le combattez pas ! Carson ! » Mais où était donc passé ce maudit écossais !

Carson arriva enfin, suivi de Célia. Sheppard les laissa travailler sur Rodney.

**oOo**

**Epilogue**

Sheppard arriva les bras chargés. Il n'eu pas de mal à repérer McKay. Rodney était le seul résident de l'infirmerie.

« Alors, quoi de neuf ? » Il s'installa sur une des chaises qui se trouvaient devant le lit.

« Super. » La voix du scientifique était enrouée. Le tuyau du respirateur avait irrité ses voix respiratoires.

« Teyla et Elisabeth sont passées vous voir à ce que je vois. » Il désignait de la main la table de chevet où se trouvaient plusieurs gâteaux faits maison.

Rodney hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

« Ce n'était pas votre faute vous savez. »

Rodney fronça les sourcils.

« Pour Gall et Abhrams. Nous nous sommes _tous_ plantés sur ce coup la. »

Rodney hocha à nouveau la tête. Sheppard lui tendit une feuille de papier.

« Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce que c'est ? »

Rodney parcouru la feuille et la posa sur sa poitrine. Il soupira.

« Brendan avait commencé une étude télémétrique. C'est comme ça qu'il a repéré le satellite Ancien. Son étude était vraiment très ingénieuse. Je voulais la terminer _pour_ lui. Pour l'oraison funèbre. Une sorte d'hommage si vous voulez. Il aurait apprécié je pense. »

« Oui, je crois qu'il aurait apprécié. »

« C'est drôle. C'est exactement ce qu'il avait prédit. »

« Hum, quoi ? Qui avait prédit quoi ? »

« Brendan. C'est ce qu'il m'a dit sur le vaisseau wraith. Que s'il mourrait pendant que j'étais à ses côtés, ça jaserait. »

« Nous allons nous occuper de ceux qui jasent, d'accord, occupez vous juste d'une chose : allez mieux. »

McKay acquiesça de la tête. « Et pour Balmont ? »

« Le chagrin lui a visiblement fait un peu pêter les plombs. Le docteur Heightmeyer s'occupe de lui. »

McKay plia la feuille et la posa sur la table de chevet.

« Il y a quelque chose dont il faut que nous parlions avant que je vous laisse vous reposer. »

« Hu, oui, quoi ? »

« Votre culpabilité. »

Rodney fixa le Major, les yeux écarquillés.

« Ma quoi ? Major vous ne croyez quand même pas que je suis … »

« Coupable ? Oh, mais oui, je le crois. Et les preuves sont ici avec moi. » Il tapotait le sac avec lequel il était entré.

Rodney resta sans voix.

« Rodney McKay, vous êtes coupable d'avoir, en toute illicéité, tenter de subtiliser 6 kilos de café, qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ? »

**Et voilà !**

(6) CPR : cardiopulmonary-resuscitation, c'est l'équivalent de notre massage cardiaque, ça va plus vite à écrire !

(7) Télémétrie : Mesure d'une quantité à distance. La mesure est effectuée puis transmise ailleurs pour y être stockée et éventuellement traitée.


End file.
